


we're stars and we're beautiful

by moonlightss



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightss/pseuds/moonlightss
Summary: "You're ridiculous." Eva throws a bit of food at her, completely missing it.Vilde smirks, "What else?""You're also really cute." Eva's eyes aren't leaving Vilde's and the familiar warmth is back in Vilde's stomach."That one is a compliment, though."Eva shrugs, "I can't not compliment you."





	we're stars and we're beautiful

"Vilde," Eva's voice comes from the door, just a whisper in the morning silence. "I made breakfast."

Vilde slowly turns on her side under the blanket, her hair falling in her face blocking her view as she opens her eyes to look at Eva. The grey sweatpants hold onto her hips low, her white shirt hugging her body gently, hair in a messy bun which Vilde loves.

"Mhm," she pulls the cover up to her nose, voice cracking, "I literally just woke up, Eva."

Eva puts her weight on one leg and stands for a second before she makes her way to the bed. She sits down next to Vilde and Vilde's heart picks up a quicker rhythm, warmth spreading inside her belly. Eva lifts her arm, her hand fixing Vilde's hair, pushing it out of her face. They smile at each other, Vilde burying her blushing face into the pillow.

"Don't," Eva laughs gently, tilting Vilde's face back. "I want to look at you."

Vilde frowns, her lips still qurking up in a smile. "Why?"

Eva's mouth drops slightly open, looking at Vilde in what seems like disbelief. She huffs, thumb stroking her cheek, her eyes searching Vilde's.

"Because you're beautiful."

Vilde squirms, her stomach tightening on reflex. Eva's finger falls on her bottom lip and it stays there while she shakes her head, blowing air out of her nose. "So beautiful."

"Eva!" she chokes out a laugh, her hand finding Eva's.

"What?" Eva laces their fingers together, "You are." she kisses the side of Vilde's wrist, pulling her a little closer.

"So are you." Vilde stares at their hands, her thumb caressing Eva's. "Like, insanely beautiful." she smirks up at Eva, "The most beautiful."

Eva shoves her gently but enough that Vilde falls on her back, their intertwined hands making Eva fall with her. They laugh, eyes crinkled and teeth showing, cheeks turning a shade of pink. Eva's laugh spreads through Vilde's body, butterflies coming alive in her stomach, her muscles relaxing.

Eva moves to throw her arm around Vilde's chest, breaking their handholding, and she rests her elbow on the mattress next to her body. She uses her other hand to bop Vilde's nose. Vilde giggles, pretends to bite Eva's finger and Eva shoots her an offended face which turns into a grin too quick.

Vilde takes Eva's hand, kissing the inside of her palm then holds it against the side of her neck.

"You smell like coffee."

Eva raises her eyebrow in question, "Yeah?" Vilde nods. "Is that bad?"

"No," Vilde chuckles, her hand grabbing Eva's upper arm, "I think it's lovely."

"Lovely?" Eva curls her finger around a strand of Vilde's hair.

"Yeah, the smell of coffee always reminds me of you." she smiles, eyes dropping down to her lips. "And your kisses."

A smirk sits on Eva's face, she hums while removing her hand from Vilde's neck and her eyes follow as she drags her hand down to her collarbones, sliding her fingers along it slowly. Her lips purse a little before she looks up, blinking when she catches Vilde staring.

She pushes her body up, face stopping a few inches from Vilde's. Vilde can hear the uneven beats of her heart and hopes Eva can hear it too, so she knows what she does to Vilde.

Eva smiles before she leans in, lips pressing a gentle and long kiss on Vilde's pink ones. She pulls back, forehead against Vilde's, and Vilde licks her lips already missing the contact.

"Like that?" Eva rests her index finger where her lips were a second ago.

Vilde nods, kissing her fingertip. Eva beams at her, placing her finger against her own lips, raising her eyebrows and making Vilde laugh.

"Jesus," she rolls her eyes with a grin, trying to turn her body under Eva's hold.

Eva squints her eyes, "Are you trying to get away from me?"

"No!" Vilde giggles, giving up with a sigh.

"Good because I wouldn't let you." Eva shrugs, pecking her lips then cheeks, not leaving out her eyelids and nose. "But hey," she kisses her forehead, "Are you coming to eat breakfast?"

Vilde clenches her jaw and Eva loosens her grip so Vilde can turn on her side, her body facing Eva. "Uh, a little later."

Eva runs her finger along the skin on Vilde's arm, "Hm, I made the best pancakes ever, though."

Vilde smiles, "The best?"

"Mhm," Eva hums, "I've never made them this good. They're not as sweet as you," she bites her lip, "but it's edible."

A bubble of laughter tickles at Vilde's throat, "So are they the best or just edible?"

"The best edible pancakes." Eva says like it's a known fact, tilting her chin up proudly.

"Alright," Vilde bites the inside of her cheek, "I gotta see these infamous pancakes."

Eva throws her hands up, "That's the spirit!" She breathes a kiss on Vilde's lip. "If you don't like them I'll do the dishes for a week. And!" She stands up, pointing her finger down at her. "You're not allowed to act like they're bad just so you can get out of the dishes."

Vilde throws her head back, "I wouldn't!"

"Okay then." she holds a hand out for Vilde, pulling her up from the bed. Her leg gets caught in the blanket and she stumbles, falling into Eva's arms. Eva chuckles, kissing her neck. "Come on angel, let's get your wings ready."

.

Vilde spreads a thin layer of jam on her pancake, humming along to the song on the radio. Eva rounds her chair, pressing a kiss on the top of her head then sits down opposite her at the table.

She waits for Vilde to take a bite before raising her eyebrows. "So? Are they the best?"

There's a smirk on Vilde's face as she shrugs, "They're edible."

"Heey!" Eva whines, her feet finding Vilde's under the table and it takes only a moment for Vilde to hook them.

"Okay, they're the _best_ pancakes I've _ever_ put into my mouth." Vilde says, keeping her face as serious as she can with Eva staring at her, eyes wide.

Eva pouts then, "You're just being sarcastic now."

Vilde puts another piece of pancake into her mouth, rolling her eyes back into her skull with an unnecessary long moan. She looks back at her innocently, "Why would you think that, Eva?"

"You're ridiculous." Eva throws a bit of food at her, completely missing it.

Vilde smirks, "What else?"

"You're also really cute." Eva's eyes aren't leaving Vilde's and the familiar warmth is back in Vilde's stomach.

"That one is a compliment, though."

Eva shrugs, "I can't not compliment you."

It's Vilde who throws food at Eva this time and they both laugh when she aims perfectly and it falls into Eva's shirt.

"So," Eva starts but stops while trying to fish it out and Vilde waits a little impatiently, her legs bouncing. She stops when Eva leans back into her chair, her foot sliding up her calf then back down. "Do you wanna do something romantic tonight?"

"What?" Vilde looks at her confused.

She lifts her cup and hides her smile behind it, "You'll see."

.

They're lying on the grass with the moon lighting down on them, their hands intertwined between their bodies. There's a breeze in the air and Vilde feels like she can be free.

She tightens the hold around Eva's hand, "What are you thinking about?"

Eva turns her face to the side, "Just how nice this is. With you." she puts Vilde's hair behind her ear, kissing her. "You?"

Vilde blushes, "Me too." she bites her lip shyly before she remembers that she doesn't have to be afraid anymore to look at Eva's lips longer than a second, and it's okay wanting to kiss her. So she does.

She kisses her with all the love she has for her, all that she can put into a kiss. Her tongue moves against Eva's, goosebumps covering her body when she bites down on her bottom lip, pulling at it slightly, without it hurting.

They stop when they're smiling too wide and it's only teeth against teeth. They rest their heads back on the ground, closer than they were before, and continue looking up, their hearts bursting.

"Oh my god," Vilde points at the sky excitedly, "There's the ursa major!"

Eva's shoulder press against Vilde's, "Where?"

"There!" She tries to point it out to Eva, "The one that kind of looks like a bear?"

"Oh yeah!" Eva moves her head a little, "With the really bright ones?"

"Yeah!" "The latin name means greater she-bear." she answers happily.

She feels Eva's eyes burning a hole in the side of her face, so she turns around and smiles when she's proven right and Eva's already staring back, a matching wide smile on her face.

Eva cups her neck, "All these stars on the sky and you're still the most beautiful one."

Vilde watches Eva's eyelashes cast shadows down on her cheeks. "Mm. You're the star."

"No," she shakes her head, "It's you."

"Maybe we can both be stars?" Vilde asks, tilting her chin with a grin.

"Okay, we're both stars." Eva's lips find Vilde's, her hand running through her hair and pulling her more into the kiss at which Vilde hums content into her mouth. It vibrates through Vilde's body and makes her feel a little embarrassed but then feels Eva smile into the kiss and she lets her shoulders relax.

They pull apart, Vilde placing her head on Eva's chest, letting her comb her hair with her fingers. Vilde draws circles on Eva's stomach through her shirt and listens to Eva's heartbeat, a smile spreading across her face and she whispers into the night.

"We're stars and we're beautiful."

 


End file.
